The Brotherhood
by Mystic-Daughter of Mystique
Summary: The Brotherhood is painted as a team of misfit delinquents who never follow the rules. What if everything changed? What if Kurt had a twin sister, Mystique loved her children, and Rogue stayed with the brotherhood? The result: a very changed Bayville. Watch out X-Men, the Brotherhood, and Bayville, will never be the same. AU. I do not own anything.


(Kurt POV)

I walked into my room right after school and started packing my belongings into my duffle bag. It wasn't difficult, as I mostly had just brought clothes to the Xavier Institute. As I was folding my final piece of clothing, Scott and Jean walked in.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" asked Scott

"Packing, vhat does it look like I'm doing?" I replied

"Why are you packing? You live here." Said Jean with a fake surprised look on her face

"I'm moving in with my sisters and mom. Didn't Professor X tell you guys that?" I said, knowing that they would probably try to convince me not to go.

"He did, but I didn't think that you would be stupid enough to go through with it." Said Scott

"Why would you want to join those mindless juvenile delinquents?" added Jean

I turned my back to them and started packing my laptop.

"Kurt, why won't you answer us" asked Scott, seeming impatient and annoyed

"I'm not answering you because no matter vhat you say, I'm going. My sisters aren't juvenile delinquents no matter vhat you may think."

I picked up my duffle bag and teleported over to my new home. The house looked like rough and unfriendly from the outside, but I knew that it was going to be the best place for me. I knocked on the door and Alexa answered it.

"You could have just teleported into the house, Kurt. We wouldn't have minded."

"I don't know the layout of the house. Knowing my luck, I would have teleported into a vall or a door." I said. Alexa and I started to laugh.

"Alright," said Alexa after she finally caught her breath. We walked down the hall and turned down a hall that was filled with doors. We stopped at the third door on the right. "Here's your room. The house doesn't have wifi, so if you want internet, you plug into there." She said pointing to the plug right next to the power outlet. After you get unpacked, meet me downstairs in the kitchen."

She walked out and I looked around at my room. It was a small room, just enough room for the bed, dresser, and desk, but to me, it was perfect. After I unpacked, I noticed a small pegboard over my bed with a note on it.

**Practice times:**

**School day morning: 6-7**

**School day evening: 7-10**

**Non school day morning: 7-9**

**Non school day evening: 6-10**

Another note was also pegged to the board.

**Kurt,**

**Welcome to the Brotherhood!**

**Breakfast is right after practice in the weekdays and right before practice on the weekends. Lunch is about noon on the weekends, and whether or not you buy school lunch is up to you. Dinner is at 5:30 every day, including the weekends.**

**The practice schedule is different than what you're used to, but don't worry, you'll get used to it.**

**Again, welcome to the brotherhood,**

**Alexa and Rogue**

I walked downstairs and found everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"Hi" said everyone  
"Kurt, now that you're down here," said Lance "we're going to explain the rules of the Boarding House. We don't have many, but the ones we do are followed." He handed me a sheet of paper that didn't have a lot of writing on it. The top of it said Boarding House Rules.

Show up on time for practice or get volunteered for a "special demonstration"

Everyone cooks and does laundry on a rotating schedule. The schedule can be found on the fridge

Any structural damage (I'm looking at you, Lance) comes out of the perpetrator's allowance

We spent the rest of the night talking about how life in the brotherhood will be and I had my first training session. It was shorter than I was used to, but it was also harder and faster paced. I went to bed exhausted and happy about my first day as a member of the brotherhood.

(Kitty's POV)

I knew before anyone else that Kurt was going to leave. Call it paranoia, but I also knew that Scott and Jean wouldn't be too pleased. I can't believe that everyone was surprised that Kurt would choose to leave. I mean, his entire family is brotherhood, his sisters and his mom, so why would it come as such a shock when he decided to leave?

I sat down at my desk and worked on my homework. Five minutes into my math assignment, I heard the PA go off.

"Everyone meet in the conference room." Said Scott's voice

I groaned. The last time we randomly met in the conference room was when Rogue decided not to join us. I wasn't looking forward to this meeting.

"I'm sure you've all heard of Kurt's decision to join the brotherhood." said Scott, looking as if he had a sour taste in his mouth "Kurt can now be considered one of the enemy, and we'll have to train to fight him."

Scott went on and on about how he couldn't believe that Kurt would become a traitor like that and how he hoped we wouldn't "sink to his level". After about a half hour he allowed us to leave.

Finishing my homework, I walked outside and went to the tree I always climb when I need to get away from the others. When I reached the top, I found my favorite branch and started reading one of my favorite science fiction novels. After a while it was time for dinner.

The after dinner training session became an unqualified disaster. Scott and Jean led the session, like normal, but what wasn't normal about the training session was how our favorite fuzzy teleporter wasn't there. Scott and Jean took out their anger at Kurt's leaving on us, and at the end of the session; the new mutants weren't the only ones complaining of exhaustion.

I stumbled up the stairs into bed, muscles aching and head spinning (I had been hit on the head by a flying obstacle that I hadn't had the time to phase through, and I'm not stupid enough to try to get a day off school). It seemed that the instant that I fell asleep, I was being woken up by my alarm to start another day. After 4 am practice, which Scott and Jean's annoyance made harder, I went to school, making sure not to ride with either of them.

(Alexa POV)

When Kitty walked into school, I immediately walked over to her.

"How are you?" I asked taking in her disheveled appearance. "Tough training session?"

"You could say that again." She responded "Scott and Jean are taking Kurt leaving out on us. Training sessions are now twice as hard as they used to be" She winced "and twice as painful. And it's Monday, which means that we have an entire week of this before the weekends."

"Does Professor X know that they're doing this?" I asked, dreading the answer

"No, and Jean's telepathy allows them to keep it a secret. They keep talking about how Kurt is now the enemy and that we need to train to fight him but I know that I could never think of Kurt as my enemy."

"That was one of the reasons it was hard for me to fight you before Kurt joined us. I wanted to shout 'He's my twin! I can't fight my twin.'"

"What caused you to join the Brotherhood?" asked Kitty

"Besides being raised by my mom, Mystique?" I asked laughing "I guess it's the openness about the Brotherhood. We're full of misfits and castoffs. It makes us a family."

"I wish that the X-Men were like that. We're a team, and we're friends, but I wouldn't call us a family."

"I thought that you were all about sticking together. 'The whole all for one and one for all kind of thing.'"

"Yeah, but there's a difference between loyalty between teammates and loyalty between family members."

"True."

The school day continued as normal, but it seemed as if Scott and Jean were determinedly avoiding looking at Kurt, and if they did look at him, they glared. During lunch, Kitty, Kurt, and I sat together, like normal.

Kitty asked "Kurt, why did you join the brotherhood?"

"I vanted to be closer to my family." Kurt answered. "Both my sisters are brotherhood members and my mom's the leader. Vhy are you asking?"

"Is it possible for someone to join on a trial basis?" asked Kitty

"I'm sure that the difficult training sessions are just temporary." I replied

"They might be, but if they aren't, may I join the brotherhood?" asked Kitty

"I don't see why you couldn't" I answered "Just give it a few days. Things calmed down after I refused to join you, didn't it?"

"Yeah," she said "But now Jean and Scott are taking it personally. We've never had a member of our team just leave. We've had people refuse to join us, which we understand, but we've never had someone just walk out, you know?"

"I know that if one of us would want to leave, we wouldn't be the happiest about it, but we would respect his or her decision and not take it out on everyone else." I answered "Since we're kind of made up of the misfits, it's hard for us to fit in anywhere else. For one of us to actually fit in somewhere else would be something to celebrate."

"Hey! I used to fit in fine at the institute!" said Kurt indignantly "Are you now calling me a misfit?"

"Yes," I said laughing "but I'm calling the rest of us misfits by birth or circumstance and you one by choice."

"Thanks," he said "That makes me feel so much better"

"Anything to help my brother." I said with a smile "Back to the subject, Kitty, if you really want to join us, we won't argue. How about you hang out with us after school today, and see what you think?"

"That sounds great!" said Kitty "Where do we meet?" The next moment, the bell rang, signaling five minutes until the start of the next class.

I told Kitty "Meet us outside by Lance's jeep and my Honda."

"See you then!" Kitty called and then rushed off to class.

(Kitty POV)

After classes, I walked over to Lance's Jeep and Alexa's Honda.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lance in surprise.

Before I could answer, Kurt walked over and whispered in a conspiratorial way "Kitty's thinking of joining us, she's trying to hide from the tyrants Scott and Jean."

"Kurt!" I said "It's not been even a day and you're already acting as if you've been a member since your powers emerged!"

"Thanks" he said "I think. That wasn't a backhanded compliment was it?"

Before I could answer, Alexa walked to us and said "Guys, let's go before Kitty's disappearance attracts too much attention."

On our way back to the boarding house, I asked "What's the brotherhood like? I've only seen how you guys act at school, and I know you probably act different at home than you do at school."

"You can say that again." answered Rogue "It's different than how we are at school, but not too different. We're tough, and that isn't just an act for school, but we do care for each other. We're just not extremely sappy about it."

"That's probably the biggest difference between the brotherhood and the X-Men." Alexa continued from the driver's seat "We've got each other's back, and anyone would do anything to help another member, but we don't show it in public a lot."

The ride continued with everyone cracking jokes and explaining to me how the brotherhood was run. I was interrupted during my joke when my cell phone went off. "Oh, great." I said

"Who's calling?" asked Alexa

"It's Scott. He probably wants to know where I am." I said "Ignore."

When we arrived at the boarding house, I looked at the house. I couldn't believe at first that people willingly lived there, but then I saw the attempts to repair it and the multiple patches and asked "Structural damage happen often?"

"Contrary to popular belief about teenagers, there can be a cost that exceeds the cost of food. Well, at least with mutant teenagers. We spend more on the monthly cost of structural damage than we do on anything else."

"Monthly cost?" I asked "I'm guessing the random earthquakes are the cause of it?"

"Well," said Rogue "having the walking richter scale doesn't help, but there are several other factors. The fact that the house is the original house built about 80 years ago doesn't help, and one of the worse things is (there she gave a pointed glare in Toad's direction) that Todd finds great pleasure in challenging Fred to a foot race. Even if you're on the other side of the house you can hear it and feel the floors shake. On top of that, there's the normal wear and tear that comes with having a bunch of teenagers share the same home. Well, here it is. Welcome to the Brother of Bayville Boarding house."

I walked in and saw that on the inside the house didn't look quite as beat up. It was still obvious that a group of mutant teenagers lived there, but the house wasn't completely collapsed.

"What do you guys do after school?" I asked, not sure if they actually worked on their homework first thing or if the rumors at the institute were true and that they just did their homework on the way to school.

"Well, first we do our homework," Answered Lance "only because Rogue and Alexa would kick our butts (and I mean that literally) at practice if we didn't. Then we hang out, play video games, and mess around until practice."

"In between homework and practice, one of us usually tries to worm their way out of cooking duty." Continued Todd "This week it's Kurt's turn, and he's the first one not to try to get out of it."

The smells coming from the kitchen smelled good, and soon, it was time for dinner. Alexa asked

"Do you want to spend the night, or do you want to face the tyrants?"

"Spend the night, I think." I said. Before I could continue, I realized something strange, wondering why it had slipped my mind all afternoon. "Where's Mystique? Does she usually let you guys spend the day on your own?"

"Not usually, but she wasn't at work either, remember?" asked Alexa "She's on a faculty retreat. The teachers won't get back until Friday."

I remembered hearing about that on the announcements and wondering if the school would survive without Principal Darkholme, and having Mr. Kelly in charge.

Dinner passed quickly and cheerfully, a change from the institute. Ever since Kurt left, the tone of most meals has been downtrodden and not so cheerful. Having Scott and Jean at every meal also means that we are forbidden to talk about Kurt unless we want to get pounded during punishment double practice. Every day. For a week.

At the brotherhood, it was peaceful (for them) and a way for me to get to know my future boarding house members. I know that I'm going to join, but I'll wait until Wednesday to tell them and allow them to get used to having Kurt on their team.


End file.
